The present invention relates to a turntable for use on dollhouses, models, or other toys. While assembling or working on dollhouses or other models and toys, it is desirable to place the dollhouse on a turntable so that a user can work on the rear of the dollhouse without having to lift the dollhouse and turn it around. Many of these turntables are rectangular in shape to accomodate the similarly shaped dollhouses. Thus, when the top of the table is turned, the side portion of the top extends beyond the back bottom edge. This turntable poses a problem for freely rotating the dollhouse when as is usually the case the turntable is up against a back wall to prevent it from tipping over. A user must then move the turntable and dollhouse away from the back wall to provide proper clearance to permit the dollhouse to rotate 180 degrees. This procedure is inconvient, time consuming and often susceptible to the dollhouse falling off the turntable and damaging it.
Hence, it is an object of the present invention to provide a rectangular turntable for accomodating dollhouses so that a minimal part of the top of the table extends beyond the back table edge while rotating it.